Roy Hanson
Roy Hanson was the science teacher at the school that Pete went to. (Pete was Billy's friend who had recently discovered the very unusual pet he had (the Mogwai). One day Billy decided to bring the Mogwai to school to see if Mr. Hanson would be interested. While he was on his way in he encountered Pete leaving school. Pete wondered what Billy was doing and if there was a mogwai in the box he was carrying, Billy said that there was and that he wanted to show it to Mr. Hanson. So Mr. Hanson saw it and was fascinated by it, but he was even more fascinated when he saw that they multiply with water (which Billy demonstrated by dropping a tiny bit of water on the one he just showed to Mr. Hanson.) So Mr. Hanson decided that he wanted to keep one there to run some blood tests on it. About two days later Mr. Hanson takes the blood test he wanted to take he took one of the Mogwai's arms out and shoved a needle through. The mogwai found it very uncomfortable and painful so he gave a tiny screech of pain. When the blood test was over and the needle was out of his skin the Mogwai shoved his arm back into the cage very angered by what Mr. Hanson had just did. Soon it became after midnight and Mr. Hanson was finishing up on his work while also eating a sandwich. Then he says to the mogwai that hes closing up for the night and right before he leaves he very foolishly leaves the sandwich he didn't end up finishing eating right next to the Mogwai very much in the Mogwai's reach, forgetting that he must never feed the mogwai after midnight. So the Mogwai proceded to take and eat the sandwich......... The very next day it is discovered that the mogwai have all formed cocoons. At first Billy discovered this in his bedroom then he wondered if the same thing had happened to Mr. Hanson and discovers that Mr. Hanson's Mogwai had also formed a cocoon. They take a look and observe the cocoon. Pete also discovers the cocoon and finds it very gross. Then there is one very funny line that Pete says because he forgot what Mr. Hanson said this specific stage was called and wondered if it was called the "putrid stage". Mr. Hanson then corrected him by saying it was called the "pupil stage" and explains that it is similar to that of a Caterpillar forming into a Butterfly. Whereas inside the cocoons the Mogwai are going through alot of changes. Later that day the Mogwai start hatching but they are no longer mogwai they are now vicious little monsters called "Gremlins". Mr. Hanson had kept the cocoon in a box on a table during class and the cocoon hatches and the box fell off the table (due to the fact that the gremlin was struggling to get out of it.) When Mr. Hanson sees this he suddenly gets worried and right when the box fell down the end of school bell rang and Mr. Hanson rushed the kids to get out so he could find the creature and see what it looked like now that it has come out of it's cocoon. He then calls Billy and informs him that the cocoon has hatched and Billy says he will be right over. Mr. Hanson then went back into his classroom to see if he could find the Mogwai (not knowing it has turned into a little monster called a gremlin) so that he might show it to Billy so Billy can see the changes that has happened. He tries to inform the creature that "it's just Roy" and not someone that will hurt the creature(At least that is what he assumed the gremlin was thinking considering the fact the creature did not want to reveal itself). He then hears the gremlin run across his classroom and also hears it break a few things. Mr. Hanson wonders if it is sitill mad about the blood test he had taken of him earlier. He then hears the gremlin hiding under a table and then claims that he just wanted to see what the creature looked like and offered the creature a candy bar, he then put his hand under the table he heard the gremlin hiding under with the candy bar in his hand. The creature then proceded to take and eat the candy bar and replied with the word yum. "There don't you feel better" were Roy's last words as a response to the gremlin liking the candy bar because only about a second after the gremlin finished eating the candy bar the gremlin then stabbed his hand which was still under the table with a small knife and Mr. Hanson then screeched in agonizing pain for a few seconds then the gremlin continued to use this tiny knife to stab him some more times until he finally was stabbed enough times that he fell under the table, dead. Billy then comes in expecting to find Mr. Hanson showing him what the Mogwai looked like now that it has hatched, instead he finds Mr. Hanson's corpse lying under the table with the tiny knife the gremlin used to kill him lying right on top of him. Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Zachary Baker